1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-glare eye protection apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting welding light and protecting eyes from glare, which shields welding light generated in a welding or cutting environment to safely protect eyes of a worker from the welding light, and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, workers use a welding light detection and anti-glare eye protection apparatus placed on their head to adjust the intensity of light generated by a welding or cutting torch which enters their eyes.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a protection mask having a conventional anti-glare eye protection apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a protection mask 1 having an anti-glare eye protection apparatus 2 and solar cell 3 mounted at a front portion of the protection mask 1 reduces the intensity of light entering eyes of a worker through an anti-glare eye protection plate 5 which is a liquid crystal display (LCD) included in the anti-glare eye protection apparatus 2.
More specifically, a photosensor 4 such as a photodiode provided on the anti-glare eye protection apparatus 2 at a front portion thereof senses light generated by the welding or cutting torch. Based on the detected light, a control circuit included in the anti-glare eye protection apparatus 2 controls the anti-glare eye protection plate 5 to be darkened so that the intensity of light passing through the anti-glare eye protection plate 5 is reduced, thereby protecting eyes of the worker who wears the protection mask 1.
However, the conventional welding light detection and anti-glare eye protection apparatus has the following problem. To conduct welding, first, the worker must power the apparatus on. When a specific time has passed after the power of the apparatus is turned on, the power is turned off automatically regardless of whether or not welding light is present. Thus, the worker may be exposed to strong welding light by starting welding without knowing that the power was turned off.
If workers are directly exposed to welding light by conducting welding without knowing that the apparatus is off, they may suffer from tired eyes and get eye diseases, thus increasing the occurrence of work-related industrial accidents.